About Meharu
by Meharu
Summary: Meharu is 12 years old and she becomes a teacher cause of her father and her auntie is always away from home.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about a young girl and this girl name Meharu, she has dark black hair, she loves to go out side with her family and hang out with her only best friend Kaira, Meharu is 12 years old. Her family member are Malla her dad, Sakina her auntie, her mom died when she was giving birth to her long ago. Everytime that Meharu asked her dad Malla how she died he never gives her the right answer its always "she died by giving birth to you Meharu", but she wants to know the real answer though. Meharu loves to wear her late mothers clothes that her father given to her. She was wearing short black squirt with laces on the side and purple tank-top, her mother loved that outfit that's all that she knows cause of her father keeps telling her that. Meharu always carries a teddy bear eventhough shes 12 years old but she doesn't care what other people thinks about her.

One day Meharu was walking around out side waiting for Malla and Sakina to come home from there mission like always she mumbles to herself... "why can't I go on missions I'm old enough... its just like Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura they went on one when there 12 years old, I might have to go to the old man Sarutobi if I can join the school there before its too late... I hope not". Meharu walked to Konoha school and talked to Sarutobi the hokage to join them, she told him that she was related to Malla and Sakina, Sarutobi accepted her but he told her "Meharu you are already a ninja you don't have to take class cause I can see that you can do everything that the students are doing in the classes right know so you are a graduate", "but I want to be in the class and learn more I don't care I graduate already sir I want to be in a group or something..." she said while looking down. Sarutobi was looking at her and smiles "ok I'll but you in a group to teach the other kids and take them to missions hows that Meharu, you can be just like your father and auntie? **eventhough their ****A****nbu black ops ****plus I feel bad that you lost your mother just like Naruto but he lost both of his parents**". Meharu jumps a little bit and smiles "I would love that sir!" she walked over to the third hokage and gives him a hug "but one thing Meharu, theres dangerous people out there. Could you handle it?" said Sarutobi, Meharu nods with the agreement.

Meharu walks out and goes to Kaira's house to tell her the good news "KAIRA! KAIRA! I'M COMNG IN!" while running in the house to meet Kaira. Kaira "so whats that the good news Meharu?!" she was waiting patiently Meharu told her everything that happened just a few hours ago with Sarutobi "THAT'S AWESOME MEHARU! WE SHOULD GO OUT TO HAVE A DRINK! Your father wouldn't mind cause hes ALWAYS on missions anyways", "yeah that's true, plus everyone nows about it by know too" says Meharu. But there's something was bothering her in her mind "what will my papa and auntie would say when they find out that I'm gonna be a teacher eventhough I'm the same age as everyone in the class?" Meharu says while walking out with Kaira with a sigh. "Don't worry about it Meharu everything will be alright trust me cause that happened to me before long ago when you where just a baby" she smiles "WAIT?! You mean you known me when I was born! Then you should know how my mother died than right Kaira?!" says Meharu with a rang of excitement. "Will kinda I do, Meharu...", "what you mean Kaira" she stops and stare at Kaira with sadness. Kaira looks back at Meharu and takes a deep breath "I mean is I was only 4 years old when I meat you and your family cause my mother was friends your mother...but my mother told me when I was 5 years old and I really don't remember how she did and I know this Meharu your mother didn't die from giving birth to you." "Oh...I see..." while looking down. Kaira walked towards her and put her hand on Meharu's shoulder "come on Meharu this post to be a happy day cause your the new teacher for the students when they graduate", "your right Kaira it is so lets go" she walks on to town with Kaira by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

While Meharu and Kaira was at the dango's shop to get some drinks and food to celibate they meet two of the Akatsuki's one was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, they was walking in when Kaira looked at me "who are they?! Who cares that long black hair with the ponytail is hot...I'm going in and talk to him" "Wait Kai..." Kaira walked off before I could finish. " **sighs** why can't she listing to me...sometimes I think I'm older than her sometimes" Meharu got up and follows Kaira where the boys where at. The boys where sitting at the table before ordering there food and drinks until Kaira was walking towards them. Itachi "will, will if it isn't Meharu and this other chick that I don't know.", "Uh! Meharu do you know him?!" says Kaira "I don't think so but if I did I don't remember..." while she looks at Itachi and back at Kaira. Itachi sighed and said "I was your neighbor and you and Sasuke always played with each other until he went mad at me..." Meharu looked at Itachi "what are you talking about Itachi?!" "I don't want to talk about it but Sasuke might say it tomorrow when you see him" says Itachi.

The next day when they where drinking to much to celibate for Meharu being the new teacher, Sarutobi called everyone that where going to be the teachers for the little brats that where graduating Konoha school. Meharu was still sleeping when everyone was going to Sarutobi to see what there teams where. Meharu woke up "SHIT! I'm late I was post to be there at 9a.m." she hurried and she already knows where shes going cause the note that was on the counter from Jazzy cause she knows that Meharu would be late. Meharu finally go to the school to meet her three students, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. When I got there Naruto put a stupid prank like always "hehehe the she's late and this will get her", "NARUTO! Don't you dare put that up there **inner Sakura: OH YEAH BABY THIS WILL BE GRATE!** Sasuke what will you think about the new teacher that we're going to get?" Sasuke just stared at them both with the face 'why am I with these loser for? I'm better off being a lone.' "Well Sasuke?!" says Sakura, Sasuke just sighed "I don't really care about it". Meharu walked in the class room and the black bored eraser dropped on her head "Ow, ok I know I deserved it but you didn't have to it" she sighed, "I'm sorry sensei, I told that knuckle-head don't do that" bowed Sakura "KNUCKLE-HEAD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT SAKURA!" ranged Naruto, Sasuke walked by Naruto "oh shut up you loser". Meharu just stood there 'so these are my students I have to be with but why Sasuke...' she looked away "meet me at the training grounds tomorrow", Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto "Yes ma'am".

The same day I went to talk to Kaira to see what I should to for the students that I got, "Kaira, what should I do with them?", "with whom?!" asked Kaira, "with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke?" I said while looking at her than sit on the couch that she had in the living room. Kaira walked and sit next to me "you should train them how to be more team work, to see if they could work together that'll would work trust me" as she smiled "ok I will Kaira, I know I can trust you", "What about me Meharu?!" while Jazzy walked in "do you trust me to, huh?"; "of course I do Jazzy...it's just that we hardly talk like I do with Kaira...she was there for me before I even meet you, so don't take it personal" says Meharu. Jazzy just stood there with a pissed off look "FINE! Oh by the way I was just looking for you to tell you who I got for my students and I'm the one the put that note to remind you cause I know you", "I'm sorry Jazzy and thank you for doing that and who do you have?" Jazzy sighed "I have Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten plus your welcome" she said than walked off. Kaira jut sat there and listened and stood up "will that was weird...", "I'm sorry you had to listen to that Kaira...will I have to go and set everything up for tomorrow...see ya" will Meharu walk out of the house and went home thinking "**when are you going to come home papa and auntie...I have lots to say when you guys get hom****e, please be safe and come home soon" **she tried hard not to cry down the road where her house is at.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Meharu was getting ready to leave her house to meet her students but when she was going out her students where at her door step "why are you guys here I told you to go to the training ground?!", "will..." said Naruto "we just want to walk with you, you are our sensei after all.", "Plus we don't want you to be late like last time" says Sakura and Naruto at the same time, Sasuke said while looking away with his arms crossed "yeah what they said". Meharu just stand there with part of her hair in her face "thanks guys, now lets go to the training grounds", "yes ma'am" they said and walked to the training grounds. When they got to the training grounds Meharu took out two bells "if you take theses away from me I'll take you all out to get roman to eat" she smiles at them. "But theres only two bells Meharu sensei, how are we going to get them from you?" said Sakura "will Sakura you'll have to figure that one out by yourself and your team mates" she said looking at them. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other than looked backed at Meharu than hide but Naruto didn't he would be the first to try to take the bells away from her but he know he couldn't do it.

After Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto tried to take the bells away from Meharu, she got a little light headed and passed out for no reason, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura " MEHARU SENSEI!" they said all at once, while Sasuke put Meharu's head on his lap. Sakura looked at Naruto whispering to each other "What is Sasuke thinking he's holding her like he love her? Do you have any idea about this Naruto?", "no I don't Sakura...But I think that Sasuke likes her" Said Naruto while looking back at Sakura than back at Sasuke and Meharu Sensei. Sasuke just looked at them "what are you two taking about? If you have a problem than say it in front of my face if not than bug off" Sakura and Naruto just stood there shocked that Sasuke said that to them, than Naruto and Sakura just walked off to leave them alone "that jerk off why does he have to ace like this mostly when hes around her..." mumbled Naruto, "don't worry Naruto...it's alright..." says Sakura trying not to cry.

In the dream that Meharu is having was her father Malla teaching her everything that he knows along with her auntie Sakina. "papa can we take a brake please I'm getting tired" whined Meharu while laying against a tree, "Come on Meharu you can do one more round than we can rest I promise" says Sakina, Meharu nods "ok auntie **she huffs while getting up and focusing on her chakra ****again** ok papa I'm ready to start again". Malla "you sure Meharu? **while charging at her to see what she'll do**" "yep **while she disappeared underground and popped out behind her father and smiled" s**ays Meharu. After they finished their training they walked home but Meharu was walking behind them slow and stoped to look at a young boy about the same age as her "Meharu, something wrong?" says Malla, Meharu shook her head "no papa **she started to walk again to keeped up to them**". The little boy looked back at Meharu after she walked away, the little boy dressed in his light black shirt and his black shorts on "nee-chan who was that girl?" said the young boy, "Will Sasuke that's Meharu Sadakya, why do you want to know?" said Itachi while looking down at him "no reason...can I have a piggy back right please Itachi?" says Sasuke while he jumped on his bothers back,

On the way home Meharu couldn't stop thinking about that boy and that other guy they she saw in the woods where she was with her father and auntie. While Meharu was thinking she started to talk to herself "I wounder who that boy was and what he was doing there...but for some reason he looks familiar...", "Meharu dear, your talking to yourself again" smiled Sakina "oh sorry auntie **while she runs to her room**", "It's alright dear I'll make dinner soon!" While Sakina yelled before she went up to the kitchen getting recipes out. In Meharu's room she layed on her bed thinking about him then she looked out side of her window "hmmm... I think I'll go outside and see who that boy was" she ran downstairs but her father stoped her "where do you think your going young lady?", "outside to swing papa" she replayed "don't worry I'll stay in the yard and be in when dinners ready" then Meharu walked out.


End file.
